


Father's Day

by TheNightFury



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Baby Hiro, Father's Day, Gen, Papadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Hiro AU. It's Father's Day, and while everyone else is celebrating, Tadashi just wants to get through the day in one piece. Hiro however has a different plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So initially this fic was supposed to be a totally fluffy cute baby Hiro fic, but…. It kind of changed last minute into this. I hope I did the subject justice and that you all enjoy it!

Tomorrow was Father’s Day, but they had no father to celebrate with. Tadashi sighed as he tossed and turned in bed, unable to get any sleep. It had only been a year since the crash that took his parents life, a year since Tadashi had become his 4 year old brother’s guardian. A year since Tadashi became an orphan and a guardian all in one day. Tadashi had thought he was okay, he could get through the day without feeling like the weight of his parents deaths would crush him. But then again, most days weren’t spent celebrating someone who was no longer in Tadashi’s life. 

Earlier that night, Hiro had come bouncing into the kitchen asking if Father’s Day was tomorrow. Tadashi had told him that it was and had tried to ask the younger boy why he was so curious, but Hiro had remained stubbornly tight lipped about it. Tadashi prayed that Hiro wasn’t hoping to do something for their deceased father; Tadashi didn’t think he’d be able to handle something like that. Tadashi had spent the rest of the night constantly thinking about the fact that they no longer had a father to celebrate with. It took all his willpower to not break down in front of Hiro. Tadashi wasn’t sure how he would get through tomorrow in one piece….Sighing, Tadashi pushed the thoughts out of his mind and tried to get some sleep. 

\-------

Tadashi wasn’t sure when he finally drifted off, but eventually he managed to fall into a restless sleep. Around 7am however he was startled awake by Hiro’s excited knocking on his door and loud declaration of,

“Happy Father’s Day Dashi!” 

Tadashi groggily sat up and looked over at Hiro who was proudly hold a tray with several slices of toast, a bowl of cereal, a banana and a juice box. Confused, Tadashi said, “Hiro…I’m not your dad…. Why are you doing this?” Hiro grinned up at Tadashi and said,

 

“But you take care of me like a daddy would! And you’re a guy and there’s no guardian day so I thought Father’s Day was the best… are you mad?”

 

“No of course not!” Tadashi assured, carefully picking Hiro up and setting him down next to Tadashi on the bed. “Thank you for doing this buddy.” 

 

“I also gotted you a card and present!” Hiro exclaimed, running out of the room for a minute before returning with both items in hand. Hiro awkwardly clamored back onto the bed and handed them to Tadashi saying, “Open them!” Grinning, Tadashi first opened the card which read,

Tadashi

You’re the coolest brother ever! You work really hard to take care of me even though you have work and school and stuff. I know since mommy and daddy left you’ve been sad, so I hope this makes you smile. I love you nii-chan!

Hiro

Underneath the note was a picture of what appeared to be Hiro and Tadashi in front of a big house with a bright sun over it. This was so similar to the cards and little art projects Hiro would make for their parents before they died. A sad smile spread across Tadashi’s face as he said, 

“Thank you Hiro I love it!”

“You didn’t open the present!” Hiro whined, making Tadashi chuckle. He then picked up the gift and unwrapped it, finding himself looking at a robot with big arms and a smiley face drawn on the face. Grinning, Tadashi scooped Hiro up into his arms and tightly hugged him saying,

“Thank you Hiro!”

“You like?” Hiro sheepishly asked.

“I love it and I love you,” Tadashi declared, kissing Hiro’s cheek. It hurt seeing a gift that should be their fathers gift, but he would smile, for Hiro’s sake. Hiro giggled and hugged Tadashi saying,

“I love you to! But you gotta eat your breakfast!” Tadashi smiled and said,

“Sure, but I can’t possibly eat all of this. Would you like some?” 

“But Dashi I made it for you!” Hiro protested. 

“But I can’t eat all of this, and I imagine you haven’t eaten yet either,” Tadashi countered. 

“Okay….” Hiro sheepishly agreed, taking a slice of toast as Tadashi started eating the cereal. It was nice being able to sit in bed and just hang out together. So often Tadashi had to run off to work or class and didn’t get to spend much time with Hiro, but for once Tadashi was with Hiro and he wasn’t rushing to get out the door. 

“Hey Dashi?” Hiro asked once they finished.

“Yea?” Tadashi asked, as he picked everything up.

“Can we visit Uncle Sabi and Uncle Fred?” Hiro sheepishly asked.

“Well… they might be with their dad’s today buddy…” Tadashi began, but when he saw Hiro’s crushed look he quickly amended, “But I can call them and see if we can see them.” Hiro beamed up at his brother and exclaimed,

“Thanks Dashi!” Tadashi grinned down at Hiro and said,

“Let me get this all cleaned up and then I can call them okay?”

“No!” Hiro shouted. “It’s father’s day! I’ll clean!” Before taking the dishes from Tadashi who argued,

“But I’m not your father…” 

“You’re the closest thing I have…” Hiro sheepishly mumbled. “And you deserve a day to relax.” Tadashi smiled at his brother gratefully and kneeled down to give him another hug before going to make the calls, letting the smile fall off of his face when he knew he was alone. Would his father be angry at Tadashi for taking his place so quickly in Hiro’s heart? 

\---

Tadashi wasn’t sure if he should be happy or upset by this, but both Wasabi and Fred weren’t doing anything with their fathers. Wasabi’s father was out of state and Fred had no idea as usual what his father was doing. Though it felt a little strange to do so, Tadashi invited Fred and Wasabi to meet them at a local café to get some lunch and hang out since they couldn’t do anything with their fathers. Both had accepted, and when noon rolled around Tadashi awkwardly waited in the entryway of the café watching longingly as young children sat with their fathers, laughing, talking and having a great time. 

Tadashi remembered doing that with his father just last year, Hiro had made one of his adorable cards for their father and Tadashi and Hiro had purchased their father some gift card for a store Tadashi couldn’t remember for the life of him. To this day he wished he had gotten his father something more meaningful then that stupid card. Before Tadashi could get too lost in dark thoughts, Hiro started to tug on his hand saying,

“Look its uncle Fred!” Tadashi shook his head and looked out the door and saw Fred walking up to the café with a wide grin on his face. Hiro shoved the cards he made for Fred and Wasabi in his hands and ran out to greet Fred. 

“Hey Hiro!” Fred called when he saw Hiro racing towards him. He kneeled down just as Hiro reached him who excitedly threw himself into Fred’s arms. 

“Happy Father’s Day Uncle Fred!” Hiro exclaimed, tightly hugging Fred.

“Thanks little man,” Fred said, giving Tadashi a small wave as he continued to hug Hiro. Hiro looked up just as Wasabi walked in and excitedly shouted,

“Happy Father’s Day uncle Sabi!” Wasabi grinned down at Hiro who let go of Fred to give Wasabi a hug. He leaned over and picked Hiro up to tightly hug him. 

“Hey little man how are you?”

“Great! Did you have a good morning?” Hiro asked, looking up Wasabi, eyes wide. 

“It was alright, it’s a lot better now that I’m hanging out with you,” Wasabi told him, making Hiro giggle and hug him again, burying his face in Wasabi’s shoulder. 

“Shall we?” Tadashi asked, gesturing over to an empty table. Both men nodded and the four of them got settled at the table. 

 

“So what made you decide to call us up?” Wasabi asked after a minute of silence. 

“Hiro actually asked me to,” Tadashi explained. 

“I wanted to give you guys your Father’s Day cards!” Hiro exclaimed, taking the cards from Tadashi and handing them to Fred and Wasabi. 

“Hey dude, not that I don’t love it, but… we’re not your dad…” Fred began but Hiro said,

“I know, but you Uncle Sabi and Dashi take care of my and kind of act like dad’s do…. So I wanted to give you a card… is that okay?” 

“Of course it is!” Wasabi assured, ruffling Hiro’s hair. Hiro instantly perked up and said,

“Well then open it!” Laughing, Fred and Wasabi opened their cards and started reading them, their grins widening as they read their cards. Fred finished his first and instantly grabbed Hir, pulling him into his lap to cuddle him.

“Love you to little man!” Fred told him as he buried his face in Hiro’s hair. “You are the coolest little dude ever!” 

“Thanks uncle Fred…” Hiro mumbled, blushing slightly. 

“Thank you Hiro, this means a lot,” Wasabi added, patting Hiro’s back affectionately. 

“You’re welcome!” Hiro said, grinning up at Wasabi and Fred. “I’ll be right back! I gotta go!” Hiro exclaimed, wiggling out of Fred’s arms. Tadashi chuckled as Hiro as he ran to the back of the café. Once he was inside the restroom Wasabi asked,

“So how are you holding up? I know it can’t be easy…”

“Yea today must suck!” Fred sympathetically added. 

“Yea….it’s hard,” Tadashi admitted. “I thought I was doing okay but… I guess today reminded me that I’m not…” Tadashi felt his voice start to shake as he continued, “I…I’m worried I’m taking our dad’s place in Hiro’s heart and… and that he’d be upset at me…” Wasabi reached over and placed a comforting hand on his back saying,

“Hey, I know your dad would be really proud of how well you’ve been taking care of Hiro.”

“He’s not replacing you!” Fred added, “yea, things are different now but he still loves your dad… you’ve just also become kind of a dad figure to him.” Before Tadashi could respond, Hiro was running back over to the table so Tadashi simply said,

“Thanks guys,” as Hiro crawled back onto his chair. 

“What did I miss?” Hiro curiously asked once he was settled. The three men awkwardly looked at each other before Fred declared,

“Just a conversation about which super hero is the coolest!” 

“That’s easy!” Hiro exclaimed. “Iron Man!”

“No way! He’s a mere mortal who needs to build everything! Superman on the other hand can fly, is invincible and has laser eyes! Way cooler than a man in a suit!” 

“But Iron man can build anything! And he fights even though he’s just a human! Therefore he is way cooler!” Hiro countered. As the pair continued their argument about which superhero was the coolest, Tadashi let his mind wander once again. Father’s Day would never be an easy holiday for Tadashi, but with an amazing little brother and friends, he could make it through the day.

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes  
> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone has a wonderful Fathers Day! And to those of you who can't celebrate or come from a home where things are really dysfunctional, I hope you can get through today and know I'll be praying for you. If you think something in the fic was innacurately portrayed feel free to message me and I'll do my best to change it. Have a great day!


End file.
